herotiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Skazim Trade Cartel
The Skazim Trade Cartel is technically a business, but it runs half the world’s (if not all of the world’s) economy. All trade between kingdoms passes through the hands of the Cartel. The Kingdoms allow this because it forces an economic standard between all nations of the world and doesn’t let any single kingdom become too powerful. Not only does it manage all world trade, but it also keeps organized crime at a minimum for those kingdoms within its domain. This is caused because the Cartel is also in business with villains as well and has its hand in a large amount of the black market. The criminals, such as pirates and the like, know that if they attack any caravan or ship that is associated with the Cartel in any way they will lose shares in the business as well; they are essentially attacking themselves. Of course there are always independents that will attack anyone they please, but they are usually not big enough to actually win (the exception being the large nomadic thief organization in northern Initium, The People of the Black Night.) The Skazim Trade Cartel has its base of operations on the Island of Duronio and uses its power to rule over the local government. It also somewhat controls the northern two islands of Corripio and Decipio, although only with light influence. As far as trade products is concerned, it has its hands deeply in all forms of stone and metal trade, wood, cloth, grains, meat, practically all things agricultural, and even slaves. Basically if you are purchasing anything in Herotia, there is a high chance that it has passed through the hands of the Skazim Trade Cartel and they are receiving a bit of that profit. They are no doubt, the best business men in the world and are not afraid of being evil if the need arises. They certainly are corrupt in some ways, but those ways are ways that will only lead to more profit going into their hands. However, they will never allow corruption to ruin their business and aren’t afraid of cutting off “loose ends” to save the reputation of their company. The business used to be called the “Trade Union of Free People” or “TUFP” and resided in the Magi city of Morcos, but sometime in the 1st Age they lost millions of gold because of marauders and went bankrupt. They were soon bought out by the Skazim Trading Company on Duronio who had ties with criminals (perhaps the very criminals conducting the raids that made them go bankrupt?). The Company was then formed into the Skazim Trade Cartel which gave service to all kingdoms no matter the faction or political affiliation. The Cartel is led by a panel of presidents called the Ka’iri Council (named after the founder of the Skazim Trading Company) and they meet often to discuss business decisions. Each member of the Ka’iri Council is in charge of a section of resource and under them are more presidents in charge of certain commodities related to each resource. It is split from top to bottom like a tree, large branches that break into very, very small branches. All Ka’iri Councilmen report their prices, costs, revenues, profits, etc. during the meeting and all confirm of the branch’s production choices. It is, in a sense, a type of a senate. All in all, the Skazim Trade Cartel is incredibly powerful.